Brody and Lohlein
by Flipvarson
Summary: Snippets of their relationship


Lohlein sat at the table, trying to find the right words. He wanted to cut ties with her anyway. But he wanted to do it on his own terms. Now he had no choice. He was trapped in England. He threw down the pen in frustration. He put his head in his hands. He was homesick. And beyond lonely.

"I've been in service since I was 10 years old." A boy around his own age sat down next to him. "When I first came here, I cried for weeks. But you have friends here. Do you understand?"

Lohlein felt his eyes fill with tears. He gave a small smile. "I understand"

The smile was returned, and a hand was on his shoulder. "I'm Brody"

"Lohlein"

* * *

The support staff sneered as walked into the was no way he was going to be able to make it through dinner with these people. He struggled to bring himself to speak out loud. He knew his English was poor, but he would try to make the effort.

"May I dinner outside please?" He asked, voice shaking. He picked up his plate, not waiting for an answer. He rushed out, embarrased, ignoring the muttering that followed him. He rounded the corner and slid down the wall. He wrapped his arms around his knees and started crying. It was hopeless. English was impossible.

"Where did you go?" The boy, Brody, appeared in a tizzy, looking around. When he spotted him, his voice raised a panicked octave. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Slim arms wrapped around Lohlein's frame and didn't let go until the sobs subsided.

"Wasser?" The boy offered, holding up a cup of water. Lohlein felt his spirits lift.

"You speak..."

"Nien. I'm learning though." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Fur sie"

Lohlein felt his lips act of their own accord as they brushed against Brody's.

"Danke"

* * *

There was a frustrated grunt as Brody walked down the hall of the servant's quarters on his way to bed. _I hope everything is alright._

He slid the door open a crack. Lohlein was sitting at his writing desk looking at a picture of something.

Brody was about to shut the door, when he heard the grunt again. This time, a movement caught his eye. Lohlein's hand was moving in his trousers.

 _I can help with that._ Brody thought mischievously.

He crept inside and silently snuck up behind the German. "Allow me liebe" he wispered in Lohlein's ear as his hand reached around to assist. The blonde flinched, face flushing.

"B-b-brody. Forgive me. I-"

"Shh." Brody responded, giving a little tug. "Let me take care of you"

Lohlein gave a nervous nod. Brody began to nibble on his ear, earning a breathless gasp. Brody felt his own cock begin to harden.

He swung around so that he was sitting between Lohlein's legs. He lowered his his head, and gave the cock a lick. The German moaned loudly and then muttered a string of curses in his native tongue as he watched his cock disappear into the mouth. He gasped, and grabbed a fistful of brown hair, pushing himself farther into Brody's mouth.

Brody slowly released his cock, smiling at the whine that escaped Lohlein. Brody pulled Lohlein's trousers down, then his. own. He stood, preparing to sit on the blonde's lap, when he saw Lohlein's panicked expression.

"Please sir. No offense. It's just that..." he blushed. "Well, I haven't done this before."

"Relax." Brody assured him with a kiss. "If it's too much just say so and I will stop. Understand?" He asked, looking into big blue eyes.

"I understand"

Brody slowly lowered himself onto Lohlein. Both boys moaned. Lohlein recovered his wits first.

"Are. You. Alright?" He asked, breathing hard.

"Yes. It's a lot larger than it looks. I'm going to start moving now alright?" He managed to wait for the eager nod, then lifted up, and slid down. Lohlein's eyes screwed shut and he started to curse under his breath. A few strokes later, he found himself unable to hold back. He grabbed hips and slammed them down, and bucked up simultaneously.

"God yes." Brody moaned, as his come was spurted between their chests. Lohlein followed, body convulsing with waves of release. He let his head rest on Brody's shoulder. "Danke" he whispered, laying kisses along the neck. "Danke, danke"

"Please. I'm going to get riled up again if you don't stop"

A deep chuckle responed. "I do not think I can handle again. You are... what is word... intense."

"As are you. I'm not going to be able to sit right for a month"

* * *

Prince Ernest snapped his fingers.

"Junge" he demanded drunkenly.

Lohlein fell in step behind his master. Before he knew it, he found himself being swung around and faceplanted on the kitchen table. There was a pressure pushing against his arse.

The chef looked away and pretended to be busy elsewhere.

Lohlein felt his trousers being tugged down. Stripped of his dignity, he let out a yelp as he was violated. Pain filled his senses. Fingernails were dug into his soft flesh.

His master's cock roughly slid into him again. The rhythm was set. No mercy was shown as he was slammed repeatedly into the table. Surely his pelvis would be broken by the end of this.

The sound of flesh smacking flesh suddenly ceased as his master moaned, and filled Lohlein with his come.

"What's going on in there" a voice boomed. The kitchen door slammed open, revealing an angry Prince Albert.

"Just letting off a little steam, dear brother. It was a rather long trip."

"Disgusting."

While the brothers were arguing, Brody grabbed Lohlein by the hand and tugged him into the nearest room. Brody was wide eyed and panic stricken. "Chef came and got me. Are you alright?"

Before he was able to answer, he was being pulled into a crushing embrace. Tears he didn't realize he holding back began to flow. He was overcome with sobs. It felt as if Brody's arms were the only things holding him together.

"Come now" Brody said, once the sobs started to subside. "Let's get you cleaned up." He led Lohlein to a wash basin, and started to undress him. When he reached for the trousers, Lohlein broke out of his shocked state.

"I can do. Please."

Brody held out a hand to assist Lohlein into the tub. Once settled, Brody took a ladel, and poured water over the golden head.

"Are you...do you... ugh. English." He hung his head in embarassment. "Am I disgustful?"

"Of course not!" Brody exclaimed, getting water everywhere. "As Prince Albert said, it's your Prince Ernest that is the disgusting one. He must be near twice your age."

"Oh." came the barely audible reply. "Well, I am feeling disgusting though. I've been tainted. Not clean for you".

"There's a simple solution to that." Brody said gently. "Stand up so that I clean you off properly".

Lohlein obeyed. He flinched at the inital touch of the rough wash rag on his cut up arse, but then gave into the rhythmic massage of the cloth.

"Woah now. Don't be falling asleep on your feet. Let's get you to bed." Brody said, grabbing Lohlein by the elbow, guiding him to a chair. He took a stack of clean, generic garb from a cupboard and passed it to Lohlein, who smiled graciously and put the clothes on.

He took Lohlein by the elbow again, and led him to the sleeping quarters. Brody pulled back the covers for Lohlein, and was about to leave, when the sleepy German asked "Bleibe?"

Brody smiled, kissed him and said "Immer"


End file.
